The True Arena
'''The True Arena' is a heavily revamped version of The Arena and is the final sub-game in Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby's Return to Dream Land, and Kirby: Triple Deluxe. It is the last sub-game in every game it appears in, and is intended to be the most difficult. The True Arena differs to The Arena in several ways, aside from the change in bosses. Though the player is still offered every Copy Ability before the battle royale begins, he/she is not provided Maxim Tomatoes as in The Arena; the player only receives regular tomatoes, which heal as much vitality as one Maxim Tomato does when all are used. In addition, although two Copy Essences are still found in the rest area, one is always a Sleep Copy Essence, effectively limiting the player's choice of ability to whatever the other pedestal offers. In Games ''Kirby Super Star Ultra The first six bosses are fought in random order: *Kracko Jr.'s Revenge *Kracko's Revenge *Kabula *Lololo & Lalala's Revenge *Whispy's Revenge *True Mid-boss All-Stars (Mr. Tick Tock, Grand Wheelie, Phan Phan, Fire Lion) The Last Four are fought in a fixed order: #Masked Dedede #Wham Bam Jewel #Galacta Knight #Marx Soul Kirby's Return to Dream Land This variant is almost identical to ''Kirby Super Star Ultra's The True Arena, but in addition to the four tomatoes, there is a Maxim Tomato inside a box. Up to four players can play this sub-game. After Kirby beats The True Arena himself, the player unlocks Meta Knight, Bandana Waddle Dee, and King Dedede to play as -- this means the player can play the sub-game without Kirby being present at all. When the first ten bosses are defeated, the rest area takes on a gloomier look. The door is replaced with a star-shaped portal (which Kirby cannot reach when carrying the Maxim Tomato box). The peaceful music also changes to the Iceberg theme from Kirby's Dream Land 3. The first ten bosses are fought in random order: *Whispy Woods EX *Mr. Dooter EX *Fatty Puffer EX *Goriath EX *Grand Doomer EX *Metal General EX *Landia EX *Sphere Doomers EX (Spark, Regular & Fire, Ice) *True Mid-Boss All-Stars #1 (Gigant Edge EX, King Doo EX & Bonkers EX) *True Mid-Boss All-Stars #2 (Kibble Blade EX, Moundo EX, Water Galboros EX & Dubior EX) The last five are fought in a fixed order: #Lor EX & Magolor #HR-D3 #Galacta Knight #Magolor EX #Magolor Soul ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe This variant is nearly identical to ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land's The True Arena, with a few changes: The room with every Copy Essence stretches horizontally rather than vertically, with two Tilt Gondolas for quick travel instead of two ladders. The rest area is now on two planes; the foreground contains two Copy Essences (one of which is Sleep), and the background contains tomatoes and the door. Kirby can travel between the two planes with a 3D Warpstar. Along with four tomatoes, one Maxim Tomato is contained inside an Assist Star. Once in a while, treasure chests that contain keychains will appear at the rest room. When the first eight bosses are defeated, the rest area takes on an Another Dimension look. The door is replaced with a Warp Hole. The peaceful music changes to Dangerous Dinner's hub music from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. The first eight bosses are fought in random order: *Flowery Woods DX *Paintra DX *Kracko DX *Coily Rattler DX *Pyribbit DX *True Mid-Boss All-Stars #1 (Grand Wheelie DX, Bonkers DX, & Hornhead DX) *True Mid-Boss All-Stars #2 (Mr. Frosty DX, Flame Galboros DX, Gigant Edge DX, & Blocky DX) The Nightmare Four are fought in a fixed order: #Queen Sectonia DX #Shadow Dedede #Dark Meta Knight's Revenge #Soul of Sectonia Related Quotes Trivia *In Kirby Super Star Ultra, the rest area for The Arena is shown with Kirby at the base of a forest and a tent over him along with a windy path to the colosseum. The True Arena's rest area has a stormy sky and many rotting, decayed trees in place of the former lush ones; the colosseum is also redesigned to include spikes on top of it. When Kirby approaches the final four, the rest area changes dramatically. The entire area becomes horribly fogged over, the dark clouds strike thunder, the sign post changes and shows a hazy image of the next boss's face and the music is changed into a suspenseful, orchestral mumble. *Although music from The True Arena doesn't appear in the Sound Test before this mode is beaten, Marx Soul's cackles and death cry (sounds 343-347) can be found before the mode is unlocked. *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land's The True Arena is the only version of the sub-game that does not exclude any bosses from The Arena (if one counts Extra Mode variations of bosses as the same characters and Magolor Soul as Magolor's third form). *The logos for The True Arena swapped fonts between ''Kirby Super Star Ultra and Kirby's Return to Dream Land; the 'True' in Kirby Super Star Ultra is in a red, jagged, font, while 'The' and 'Arena' are in a more formal font. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, it is the exact opposite, with 'The' and 'Arena' being in the red jagged font. *Like The Arena, Kirby: Triple Deluxe's The True Arena is the only version of the sub-game that does not support multiplayer. *Many of the themes from Kirby: Triple Deluxe's The True Arena are rearrangements of themes from Kirby Super Star Ultra's The True Arena. Gallery TheTrueArenaKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' title screen Tempro8.png|Suplex Kirby battles Masked Dedede. Sword vs galacta.png|Sword Kirby battles Galacta Knight. Marx soul.png|Hammer Kirby battles Marx Soul. KRtDL_True_Arena.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' title screen KTD_The_True_Arena.jpg|The rest area in Kirby: Triple Deluxe KTD_The_True_Arena_2.jpg|The second rest area in Kirby: Triple Deluxe KTD_Soul_of_Sectonia.jpg|Stone Kirby battles Soul of Sectonia. de:Die NEUE Arena Category:Sub-games Category:Sub-Games in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Sub-games in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Sub-games in Kirby: Triple Deluxe